1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to recording device managing apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the current invention relate to computer programs, methods, apparatus, and systems for managing multiple recording devices by syncing the recording devices, creating time stamps and metadata corresponding to data recordings taken by the recording devices, and transmitting the time stamps and metadata to the recording devices for corroborating the recordings.
2. Related Art
Recording device management systems are used to coordinate recording devices to capture multiple recordings of an event. For example, a control board can be used to start multiple video cameras to record video data from multiple vantage points. However, the control board simply receives a single input such as a button press and transmits it to multiple recording devices. The management system does little, if anything, to react to inputs from the electronic devices or to make decisions based on statuses of the electronic devices. Also, current management systems do not corroborate the recorded data by correlating data taken from distinct devices.
The law enforcement field is growing more dependent on recording devices such as cameras and audio recorders to preserve evidence. Officers now use dash-cams, hidden cameras, and personal recording devices worn by the officers to obtain crucial video and audio data recordings. However, managing these devices and corroborating the recorded data remains difficult and problematic. For example, recording devices often use different cues to start recording, or require manual operation, which can result in the devices failing to record at a crucial time. Manually managing recording devices can be distracting to the officer, which is particularly undesirable in dangerous situations. Another problem is that in a court of law, evidence is bolstered if corroborated or otherwise forensically verifiable, but multiple recordings may be difficult to corroborate based solely on their content. Additionally, correlating and organizing evidence is time consuming and increases the workload of often understaffed law enforcement departments.